My Undying Love
by Friends freak 101
Summary: My first fanfic! Monica and Chandler have a big fight which causes them wanting to get divorced. Their friends makes a plan to get them back together. The plan almost works until another woman comes along.
1. The Big Fight

I dedicate this to all my friends who helped me and encouraged me to write this story! I dedicate this to Gav, Shimmy, Vanessa, Gabby, Meg, Andrea and Cindy!

**Note:** It's sort of boring at the start but please keep on reading because it starts to get interesting! I don't own any of the characters…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** The Big Fight

**By Friends freak 101**

* * *

It was just a normal day, Chandler playing games in the computer during work while Monica is bossing the people in the restaurant. As usual, Monica would stay behind for one more hour so she could clean up the kitchen. The minute she cleaned up the whole kitchen, she walked out of the restaurant and saw the last person she wants to meet.

'Oh my gosh! Richard!' said Monica in surprise. 'HI!'

'Hey long time no see! How are you and Chandler?' Richard asked.

'Chandler and I are fine.' replied Monica. 'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing, just want to say hi...' replied Richard. 'Hi!'

(Long silence)

'Anyway...I better be going, Chandler is coming home early.'

'Oh..' replied Richard sadly. 'Can we just at least go out for a cup of tea and catch up on things, just as friends.'

'Um, I guess ten minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides, I heard that Chandler is going out with Ross and Joey to watch the Knicks game. So why not?' Monica replied.

'Great!'

* * *

**In Central Perk**

'Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you and Chandler cannot have children. I mean you two are so ready to have children.' said Richard.

'I know...' whined Monica. "But we're thinking about adoption. How about you, what's new with you?'

'Nothing much...except the fact that I won 100,000 in a lotto.' replied Richard.

'Wow! Really?! How?!'

'It's a long story...'

Monica and Richard continued on for about an hour, not knowing that they were being watched.

Chandler gasped. 'You've got to be kidding me!'**

* * *

**

**Ten minutes later...**

Monica enters the apartment looking all jumpy and happy while Chandler just stares at her with his arms cross, giving her a "You're dead!" kinda look.

'Hey sweetie! How was your...WHAT?! Why, Why, Why are you giving me that look?' Monica asked, in a very shaky voice.

'Oh please! I know your secret now! I know now that you still see him whenever I'm not around.' bursted Chandler.

'What are you talking about?' Monica said, giving him a puzzled look.

'What am I talking about?' Chandler said now screaming. 'I'm talking about you and Richard having a date in Central Perk!'

Monica's eyes widened and her jaw drops. 'Oh my gosh you saw us!' She covers her face with her hands.

'Yu-huh!'

'We were just having a normal conversation as friends.'

'Yeah right! You were soooo into him.' lowering his voice a little.  
'I miss you so much Richard! You look so handsome Richard! I wish I married you instead RICHARD!' Chandler said while imitating Monica.

Monica gives im a shocked look with her hands on her hips and mouth wide open.

'Whoops! Have I gone too far?' Chandler thought to himself.

'I can't believe you still think of me like that!' snapped Monica. 'You do know that I don't love him anymore, right?'

'Yeah...It's just that, you promised me before that you wouldn't go out with him again' replied Chandler.

'Yeah...but still...' muttered Monica.

'But what?!' screamed Chandler.

Monica just stood there still in surprise. She hasn't seen Chandler that angry before and she also hasn't heard him scream before.

'I'm sorry! It's just that I got really shocked then panicked after I saw you talking to Richard.' Chandler said softly while walking towards Monica. 'I just didn't want to lose you.' He hugs her but she doesn't hug back.

'I want to be alone for a moment.' whispered Monica as she wipes away a few tears from her eyes and walks into their bedroom.

'Look at what you have done now!' Chandler thought to himself as he slaps his hand across his forehead.

* * *

**The next moring...**

'Morning Mon! What's for breakfast?' Joey asked.

'Oh morning Joe!' yawned Monica as she came out of the bedroom. 'Can you wait for a minute or two while I make breakfast?'

'Fine!' Joey said while making a face. 'By the way, I don't mean to be nossy or anything but what happened with you and Chandler last night?'

'Nothing!'

'Oh please Mon! I heard all the screaming!'

'It's none of your business!'

I just want to see if I could help.' whinged Joey. ' This morning when Chandler went out to go to work, he looked really upset. I asked what's wrong but he just ignored me and walked away. Oh and believe me or not, but I think from the corner of my eye, I think I saw a teeny-tiny tear, or it might have been sweat, I don't know.'

'I think I should talk to him.' she said with a worried face. 'Besides, he did say sorry. He deserves to be forgiven.'

Joey nodded with agreement. 'Can I have my breakfast now?'

* * *

Right after breakfast, Monica skipped work and went straight to Chandler's work to forgive him and also apologize for breaking her promise on going out with Richard. She was sprinting into Chandler's office, then stopped when she saw him doing the last thing she wants him to do.

'Oh my gosh! Chandler!' Monica screamed in disbelief. 'Are you smoking again?'

'Mon! Mon! Oh my! What are you doing here?' said chandler in a panicky voice.

'What am I doing here? I was going to come here so I could apologize to you for going out with Richard.' yelled Monica. 'Then I come here to your office and see you smoking-again! How long have you been doing this? Oh my gosh! Are you amoking behind my back?'

'Mon! Breathe! Relax! It's not what you think it is. I was just really depressed and upset this morning that I got tempted to use five little packs of cigarettes. But don't worry, I promise you that I won't smoke ever again.' He reaches out to hug her but she backs off.

'That's what you always say but you still keep on smoking.' Monica muttered.

'Oh c'mon! I forgave you when you went out with Richard!' snapped Chandler.

'But you promised me before that you won't ever smoke again!' shouted Monica.

'And you promised me that you won't ever see Ricahrd ever again.' Chandler shouted back.

They kept on arguing and shouting at each other for one hour without noticing the people staring at them outside his office.

'I WANT A DIVORCE!' they both screamed at once. That was that. Monica stormed outside his office angrily and crying.

**To be continued...**

Will they be apart for good?? Find out in part 2!


	2. The two weeks break

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters if I did monica and chandler would have been together from season one.

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry for the very long delay!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Two Weeks Break

**By Friends freak 101**

* * *

'You're gonna have a what?!' screamed Rachel.

'They're gonna have a divorce.' whispered Phoebe.

Chandler and Monica invited Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe over to their apartment to tell them the bad news.

'Why? Why? Why!' screamed Ross. 'Is there someone new? Is there a girlfriend?' He gives Chandler an evil glare.

Chandler and Monica becomes silent and looked down on the floor.

'Well?' asked Rachel.

'Let's just say that don't trust each other anymore and things are not working out. We fight a lot more than usual and we don't get along anymore so we think that separation might solve our problems.'

Rachel smirked. 'Yeah right! I mean this is you and Chandler! You always fight but you also fix things out and become even closer.'

'Yeah but we don't think out situation is fixable. Sorry...' said Chandler.

'So that's it, just that, it's over?' Joey whimpered.

'I'm afraid so, Joe.' Chandler said to Joey.

* * *

Can you believe it?! Chandler and Monica-getting divorced.' said Phoebe.

'I know! I mean they just had one big arguement. Soon it will be fixed and everything will go back to normal, right?' asked Joey.

'I don't know! They looked pretty serious when they told us about it. I just wish I could do something to help them out.' said Ross.

'Maybe we should help them out!' Phoebe snapped.

'How?' Rachel asked.

They all thought about it for a second until Monica entered the coffee house.

'Where have you been?' Rachel asked.

'I was at work as usual! I had to get out of work because Chandler and I are supposed to meet up here then sign the papers,' answered Monica.

'So you two are really going through this whole divorce thing?' Joey asked.

Monica nodded.

'Are you sure?' Phoebe asked. 'I mean I don't even think you and Chandler could last for one week without being all lovey-dovey with each other.'

As Monica was about to answer back, Chandler enters the coffee house holding a bunch of divorce papers in his hand.

'Oh hi! I didn't know all of you are going to be here.' Chandler said.

'Hey Chandler may I ask you and Monica a question before you sign anything?' Phoebe asked.

'O...k! they both answered.

'Can you both last for more than two weeks without being near each other?'

There was a very long silence. Monica and Chandler looked at each other then down at the ground. All they could say were "Well..", "Um.." or "Uh..".

'Well? Is that a yes or a no?' she asked.

'I don't know, but I think I might.' Monica replied.

'Yeah same here.' said Chandler.

'Oh really! How about if we separate you two for two whole weeks and see if you could survive. Then you could make your decision about the divorce.' Ross suggested.

'I agree with Ross!' screamed Rachel.

'Same here!' agreed Phoebe and Joey.

'Ok fine!' Chandler said.

'Yeah whatever!' said Monica.

* * *

Monica and Chandler started their two weeks break the very next day. Joey went with Chandler to L.A while Phoebe and Rachel joined Monica in Las Vegas. Ross didn't know who to join so he decided to stay in New York and take care of Emma.

Everything was going fine at first. Everyone was having fun...until one week later.

'Hey Mon what's wrong?' Rachel asked.

Monica got up from her bed quickly and started wiping her face.

'Nothing! I just feel really tired, that's all!'

'Oh c'mon! I know there's something wrong. You were quiet all day yesterday. Please tell me!'

'Fine, but don't tell anyone!'

Rachel sat down with Monica at the side of the bed.

Monica sighed, 'I miss Chandler!'

'WHAT!' Rachel screamed, then she lowered her voice and started talking fast. 'I'm sorry! I just got surprised but I'm very happy! What made you miss him?'

'I guess it's because today is our anniversary'

'Oh.' Rachel pats Monica on the back then hugs her. ' Well, if you want you to, you can call him'

Phoebe walks into the room and sees Rachel and Monica hugging.

'Oh my gosh, what happened?' she asked.

'Mon misses Chandler.'

'What! Why? I thought you hated him.'

'I thought so too,' Monica replied, 'Pheebs, you're right! If I can't even last a week or two without him?! I mean, I know that he did something really bad, but I still love him - SO MUCH! I guess I was really stressed that I didn't even give him a chance to explain...Ok that's it! I'm calling him right now!' Monica starts dialling.

'I knew the plan will work!' Rachel whispered to Phoebe.

They thought that everything was going to go back to normal until Monica heard the voice on the other line.

'HELLO!' the woman answered.

To be continued...

Who is the other woman? Has Chandler moved on from Monica?


	3. The return of the exes

Chapter 3: The return of the ex

**AN: I'm so so so so sorry for very long update, I can explain! You see I ALMOST lost my fanfic book (book where I write my fanfics) and since then I was too scared to bring it out of my house in case I misplace it again. Well on with the story...Oh by the way I still don't own any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews! PS: I edited chapter 2.**

'Hello', the woman answered.

'Oh gosh!' Monica screamed as she throws the phone across the room.

'Are you okay? What did he say?' Phoebe asked.

'He didn't answer the phone….a woman did!'

Her friends stared at each other with shocked faces.

'Oh and she isn't any other woman, she is Janice his ex!

'Janice! Chandler is dating Janice- again! Has he gone mad?'

'Wow I can't believe this. He really does want to break up with me. I mean he has moved on so fast – with Janice!'

She sits at he side of the bed and puts her head on her knees while Rachel and Phoebe rubs her back.

'You know what I think!' Phoebe said.

'What?'

'I think you should start dating someone new too!'

'What!'

'You know just to make him sooo jealous and hey he is doing it too.'

'Oh you know who would be the perfect guy to make Chandler all jealous? RICHARD!!!!' said Rachel.

'Um I don't think so! I mean first of all my feelings for Richard are long gone and I still love Chandler!'

'You still love him even though he is dating someone new?' asked Rachel

'For some reason I still do...I don't know why.'

'Well why don't you just date someone to make him jealous. **Then** he will come back begging you to take him back.' suggested Phoebe.

'But what if he doesn't get jealous. What if he never comes back?'

'That is why we're using Richard! Use your brain Mon! Could he be more jealous of Richard?' said Phoebe

'You do have a point but what if I break his heart when I go back to Chandler? I mean I have let him down before I don't want to do it again.'

'Oh enough with the 'What if' Mon! Pheebs and I will take care of it! Right Pheebs?'

'Speak for yourself!'

* * *

In L.A.

Chandler and Joey just walked out of a bar. Chandler started feeling the pockets of his jacket and trousers.

'Oh shoot! I think I left my phone in there! Can you help me find it?'

'I will if I get a box of pizza for lunch.'

'Fine!'

They went to the place they were sitting at and saw a very familiar woman.

'Oh my God!' screamed Janice. 'Hello Chandler Bing! Is this you phone?'

'Um yeah thanks!'

'Oh by the way, a woman answered your phone but she hang up.'

'What were you doing answering my phone?'said Chandler sounding annoyed.

'Well...um...you see...it looks exactly like mine and I thought that your phone was mine' She shows them her phone. 'See!'

Chandler checks his phone to see who called.

'What the- Why would Monica call?' said Chandler.

'Oh no!This is bad. She might be thinking that you're going out with someone new. Hopefully she didn't recognise the voice. What are you thinking of course she does!' Chandler thought to himself. 'But why would she call...'

'Earth to Chandler! Earth to Chandler!' said Joey 'What were you thinking?'

'Um nothing!'

'So...how are you and Monica?', asked Janice.

'Well we sort of ....broke up', replied Chandler.

Janice's eyes widened with delight.

'Oh really!So are you seeing anyone new lately?', she asked.

'Nope!'

'Well can you believe this! The week I get divorced I ran into you find out that you've broken up with your wife! What a coincidence! I think we are really meant for each other!'

Joey chokes with his drink. 'Sorry, just remembered a joke!'

'Well just remember that if you ever get lonely you can always call me anytime day or night.' said Janice. 'Hahahahaha!'

After Janice walked out Joey said,'Wow! That's one desperate woman.'

* * *

Approximately 3 days later......

'Hey you wanna go to Vegas' asked Joey.

'That was so random!'

'C'mon please, I'm bored!'

'I don't want to...Monica will be there!' whined Chandler. 'It's against the rules to see Monica..remember!'

'Thay's we're wearing these!' Joey hands Chandler a wig and a fake moustache. 'They won't be able to recognize us!'

'Um yeah right!'

'Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! We will get to spy on the girls!'

'No!'

'Please!'

* * *

In Vegas...

'Hello.....oh you're so sweet......really....no I'm not busy.....great 6:00 then......bye!'

'I can't believe Monica! She has been talking to Richard non-stop for three days.' said Rachel.

'I know! It seems like she had forgotten all about Chandler!' said Phoebe. 'This is bad news!'

Few hours later in some restaurant.....

Monica is clinging into Richard's arm, giggling. They talked and talked on their way to the restaurant. Their date was going fine but what they didn't realise was that Joey and Chandler are in the same restaurant as them, only a few tables behind.

Chandler gasped. 'I knew it! I knew she was going out with him this whole time! That liar! That cheater! That-'

'Shush! She might hear you!' whispered Joey.

'Um Mon...why do you keep on looking at the men behind me?' asked Richard.

'Oh what? Oh my I'm so sorry! It's just that...well.....they sort of look familiar.' said Monica.

They both stare at the men behind them.

'Well they do look a bit like your friends with weird hairstyles.' said Richard.

Monica looks closer and walks to the men's table.

'Chandler? Joey?'

'It was all Chandler's idea! It was Chandler! Chandler!' Joey points to Chandler.

'You're spying on me?'

'Yes but listen Mon I can ex-'

Before he could finish his sentence, Monica gave him her hardest slap on the face.

* * *

In a cab...

'Ow! Ow! OW!' whinged Chandler as he rubs his cheek. 'I can't believe you blamed it on me!'

Joey giggled. 'I'm sorry, but I must admit it was pretty funny!

* * *

The next morning...

'I seriously can't believe him!' screamed Monica. 'I mean how dare he spy on me!'

'Maybe he just misses you so much?' said Rachel.

'Ok but how did he know I was there last night?'

'Ummmm maybe it was fate?' said Phoebe.

'Ok fine!I couldn't hold it any longer! WE told Joey! Then Joey forced Chandler to come to the restaurant with him.' screamed Rachel.

'So you mean this was your and Joey's plan. Chandler never really intended to spy on me?'

'No, Joey just wouldn't stop bugging him. That was why he said yes to coming here.'

'Oh my! I slapped him for nothing!'

'Ouch!' said Rachel and Phoebe at the same time.

* * *

In Burger King.....

'Will you relax, you're going to find someone new too...someday!' said Joey.

'I don't want to find someone new! I want Monica!' said Chandler.

'Well you clearly saw that she is now moving on, I think you should too.'

'Oh yeah, with you?'

A woman enters.

'OH MY GOD!'

'Shut Up!' screamed Chandler.

'What are you doing here my Bing-a-ling?' asked Janice. 'This is the second time in week that we have ran on to each other. I think fate is bringing us together.'

'Oh joy!' said Chandler sarcasticly.

'Well? What are you doing here?'

'I was just um visiting some friends. How about you?'

'I'm travelling!' said Janice.

'Oh! Hey um I don't know if it's alright with you since you just got divorced but um will it be ok if um we could um-'

'Go on a date?' ask Janice.

'Yeah!'

'Oh my God! I don't know what to say! I can't believe you still love me!' , she kisses Chandler while Joey makes a face.

'OK get a room!'

'Oh we will!' said Janice.

Finally after five minutes Janice leaves Chandler in peace.

'Dude what are you doing?' asked Joey.

'Oh nothing! It's just part of my plan!'

'What plan?'

'You'll see!'

* * *

Later that night....

'Oh you poor thing! Does it still hurt?' said Janice as she rubs the bruise on Chandler's face which Monica slapped.

'Yeah...'

'Oh!' she kisses him passionately as a couple enters the restaurant.

Monica gasped. 'You've got to be kidding me!'

Chandler stopped the kiss at the sound of Monica's voice.

'Oh hey hi Mon!' he said very quickly. 'What's Up!'

'I'm....fine. A little surprised and shocked but still fine.'

* * *

The whole lunch went really really awkward. They each tried to make each other jealous. Chandler would keep on tickling and kissing Janice while Monica throws lollies into Richard's mouth **(An: Like the one in TOW Barry and Mindy's wedding)** and full on clings to him the whole night. This continued on for hours until they both met outside the restroom. Monica came out looking very sick and almost fell to the ground but Chandler caught her.

'Whoah! Are you ok?' Monica throws up on him. 'I'll take that as a no.'

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!' said Monica. 'I might've eaten something bad! I'm so so so sorry!'

'I'm ok… but are you?'

'Yeah yeah I'm fine', lied Monica.

To be continued…..

**What happened in the restroom? **

**Sorry but I won't be able to update very soon because of exams. I might update in a fortnight or so. Sorry again! **


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4: Surprises

**Hello again! Thank you for your reviews, it took the stress out of me during exams! I still don't own any of the characters. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! **

The next day...

Monica comes out of the bathroom looking very ill.

'How long has she been sick? asked Phoebe.

'Since about a few weeks ago, I think.' whispered Rachel.

'Are you sure she isn't you know....pregnant?'

'Well she and Chandler's chances of having children are rock bottom. Maybe it's Richard's'

They both gasped.

Monica comes out of the bathroom looking very pale and sick.

'You can come in here , it's now clean.' said Monica. 'Hey may I ask you something.'

'Sure!'

'When you two were pregnant, did you have a hard time?'

'Well during the pregnancy and labour yes, but once you see your baby all of that pain goes away.' said Rachel.

'Oh well was it hard to raise Emma on your own after you left Ross?'

'Well I wasn't really on my own, Joey was there. Why do you ask?' asked Rachel.

Phoebe gasped. 'You're pregnant!'

'Shush! I don't know but I could be.'

'Have you bought a pregnancy test yet?' asked Phoebe.

'No.'

'How about if you just stay here and rest and we'll buy it for you.'

'Oh thanks! Just please don't tell anyone about this.'

'We promise!'

* * *

In Chandler's place....

'Dude when are you planning on dumping her? Her laugh is going to make me deaf!'

'I'm still thinking about it! I mean I dump her a million times but she still keeps on coming back. What could I do to repel her?'

They thought for a minute.

'I've got an idea! But you might not like it!'

An hour later.......

'Hey Janice hi! Listen I don't think we should go out anymore.'

'Oh that's what you always say.'

'I'm serious Janice!'

'I don't care you'll always be my bing-a-ling forever and ev-'

'I'm gay!'

'What! Well than we have no problem. Goodbye Chandler Bing!'

Chandler does the Chandler dance. 'YES!'

* * *

In the pharmacy......

'Oh no! Look behind you Rach!'

Rachel turns around and sees Chandler entering the pharmacy.

'Oh my gosh! You think he saw us?'

'Oh hey Rach and Pheebs! What are you doing here?'

'Nothing! Just buying some medicine, nothing more!'

Chandler sees the pregnancy test in the plastic bag.

'Who got knocked up?'

'Me!' screamed Rachel quickly. 'I can't help myself! It's not my fault that there are too many hot guys out there!'

'Ooookay. Well see yah and say hello to Mon for me.'

* * *

Monica started dialling.

'Hey Rach! WHen are you gonna come back with my pregnancy test? It-'

'What!' screamed Chandler in the other line.

Monica hangs up. 'Oh shoot!'

* * *

'Hey did you know that Rachel's pregnant again!' said Chandler.

'Really? I'm not not surprised.' said Joey.

'Yeah but I don't think it's her because before when Monica accidently called me instead of Rachel, she asked for _her _pregnancy test.'

'Maybe they're just playing a trick on you. Just to freak you out and yeah.'

'Well it's certainly not funny!'

* * *

Phoebe and Rachel came home five minutes later. Monica took it immediately and is now waiting for the result.

'It's Positive! Oh no how am I going to tell Chandler this? It will freak him out!'

'How about if you don't tell him, tell him its Richard's.' suggested Phoebe.

'Um no! Chandler's the father and I'm going to tell him whether he wants to get back with me or not.'

'Are you sure about that I mean, what if he doesn't want to get back together with you and leaves you to take care of the baby alone.' said Rachel.

'Chandler's a sweet guy he would never do that. Right?'

'Who knows Mon, who knows.'

'Wow I actually thought that this pregnancy thing might get us back together again.'

'When I had the baby with Ross I thought we would get back together, but we didn't.'

'Do you think I should tell Richard about this?'

Before any of them could answer her back they heard a knock on the door. Phoebe opened it revealing Richard. he proposes to Monica.

'Monica there is something I want you to know. When you had to leave me for Chandler, I died inside. I gave him a chance to be with you but now that he screwed it, I was kind of thinking if you would want to marry me now.'

Monica stood there shocked with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

'Mon what's wrong?'

'There is someting I need to tell you. I'm pregnant...'

'Oh!'

'..with Chandler.'

'Oh.'

'Are you ok?'

'Oh yeah well are you getting back together with him?'

'I don't know I haven't told him yet. I'm actually worried that I might have to raise this baby by myself because you know Chandler, always freaking out.'

'Well you don't have to raise this baby alone. I'm always here, I could raise it with you.'

'Really? I mean are you ok with raisng someonelse's child?'

'Mon I'll do anything to get you back. So do you want to marry me or what?'

'I don't know! I mean my marraige with Chandler isn't over yet.'

'Well I can wait until you two get divorced!'

'Well you are more mature and you have taken care of children in the past...'

'Is that a yes?'

To be continued.....

**Well I took Janice out of the story-Yay! So will Monica say yes to Richard and forget about Chandler or will she say no? What do you think? **


	5. TOW Chandler finds out

Chapter 5: TOW Chandler finds out

**Sorry for the long update. Thanks for the reviews! Oh and I still don't own any of the charcters. Well on with the story, Richard had just proposed to Monica. Will she say yes or no?**

_'Monica will you marry me_?'

'_Oh my gosh! Did he just propose to me? What should I say?' _Monica thought to herself. She started hearing a voice in her head.

_' Say yes Monica, you know you want to. He's a lot more mature...'_

_'But what about Chandler?'_

_'Forget him! If he really loves you then he wouldn't have left you!' _

Another voice came up to her head.

_'Say no Monica! You know you still love Chandler, he's the love of your life remember!'_

'Um Mon are you alright? You haven't spoken in two minutes.' asked Richard.

'Oh yeah, yeah.'

'So....is it a yes or a no?'

'It's a yes...'

* * *

'I can't believe you said yes!' screamed Rachel.

'I know! Chandler will so freak out!' screamed Phoebe.

'I know! I'm sorry! I panicked! He put me on the spot. I didn't know what to say then I started hearing these voices in my head.' said Monica.

'What did they say?' asked Phoebe.

'One told me to say yes because Chadnler might not come back anyway, but one said no because I still love Chandler. But if he really loves me then why would he leave me? Then that's when I said yes to Richard. How about you two, do you think he's ever going to come back?' asked Monica.

They both shrugged.

* * *

Back home in Central Perk....

'One cup of coffee please Gunther!' Joey called out.

'Oh hey I haven't see nyou two here for awhile. I heard that one of your friends is getting married again. I think it's the brunette one.' said Gunther.

Chandler spitted out his coffee. 'Monica?!'

'Yeah her!'

'How did you know that she's getting married?' asked Joey.

'I heard them talking about it. Apparrently she was worried about something.'

'She was worried that you might never come back to her.' said Ross who was just entering the coffeehouse.

'Hey Ross! I haven't seen you in weeks!' yelled Joey.

'I know! Hey is it true that my sister's engaged with Richard?' asked Ross.

'I don't know, I only found out about it through Gunther.'

'Man! I thought that they would change their mind and get back together but I guess I was wrong.'

Chandler comes back from the restroom looking like as if he got beaten up by a hundred wrestlers.

'Great! Just great!' screamed Chandler. 'I just called Phoebe and it's true! What does Monica think she's doing? I think she has lost it.'

'I'm going to talk to her!' said Ross as he starts to storm out.

'Don't Ross! If she really wants to move on and leave me then let her.'

'Dude are you sure?' asked Joey.

He sighs. 'Yeah..'

'Well you were the one who moved on first.' Muttered Ross.

'What?!'

'No need to hide it! I know about Janice. Oh by the way where is she?'

'I dumped her already. I told her I was gay.'

'Why?'

'It was the only way to repel her.'

'No, why did you dump her? Weren't you going to use her to make Mon jealous?'

'Well don't tell her this but I was sort of planning on getting back together with her, but I guess that won't happen now.'

'You should tell her that! Tell her that you still love her!' said Ross.

'I don't want to; she might just turn me down.' said Chandler. 'Plus I'm ok with it.'

'Really?' asked Joey.

'No!' He sighs. 'I feel like someone just tore out my heart then threw it to a bunch of broken glass.'

'Ouch!'

* * *

'You still love Chandler, don't you?' asked Phoebe.

'No….my feelings for Chandler are long gone.' answered Monica.

'Oh really?' said Phoebe grinning. 'Hey Mon, can we play a little game?' (AN: Remember the game from "TOW Joey's Big Break")

'Sure what is it?'

'You have to clear your mind and answer my questions as fast as you can.'

'Well...um..ok!'

'Ready?'

'Yes!'

'Lillies or roses?'

'Lillies!'

'Cake or chicken?"

'Cake!'

'Richard or Chandler?'

'Chandler!'

'Oooh!'

'I mean Richard! RICHARD!'

Phoebe gasped. 'You still love Chandler!'

'No I don't! Pheebs-'

Monica's phone beeps.

'Who is it?' asked Phoebe.

'Chandler.'

'I wonder what he wants.'

_'Meet me in Joey's apartment, 6:00.' _

'Ooooh!'

'Shut up Pheebs!'

* * *

(Knock,knock)

'Come in!'

'Hi! So what do you want to talk about?' asked Monica.

'Um this.' Chandler hands Monica a pile of papers.

'Divorce papers?!'

'Um yeah, don't we need to get divorced first before you get married again?' said Chandler.

'How did you know about that?'

'Through Gunther!'

'Gunther?'

'Yeah he heard it from you and the others.' said Chandler. 'So are you going to sign it?'

'Well um before I do anything, there is somrthing I have to tell you.'

'OK spill it out!'

'I'm pregnant.'

'Oh, so is that why you and Richard are getting married?'

'I'm pregnant with you, you dimwit!'

Chandler collapses to his barcalounger with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

'Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Please say something!'

(Silence)

Ten minutes had passed and there was still no respond.

'Listen, I know that you're really shocked and I understand. Take as much time as you want to calm down. Call me when you're ready to talk about it. Goodbye Chandler!' she kisses him on the cheek and walks to the door.

* * *

The next morning...

'So she didn't sign the papers?'

'Nope!'

'Well clearly, she is still in love with you!'

'I don't know! I mean if she really loves me then why would she marry another man?'

'Well maybe she thought that you don't love her anymore. Well, do you still love her?'

Chandler sighs.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Monica didn't receive any reply from Chandler so she decided to go on with the wedding. She took her mind off Chandler until on the day of the wedding.

'Monica, are you sure about your decision?' asked Rachel.

'Well Chandler hasn't replied in weeks...'

'You still love him, right?'

Before Monica could answer, a woman comes in holding a pile of papers.

'A man named Chandler Bing sent this for you.'

Monica opens it and sees divorce papers and a letter.

'What does it say?' asked Rachel.

_Dear Monica,_

_I love you and I want you to be happy. Now if marrying Richard is what makes you happy, I won't stop you because I don't want to be the reason why you're unhappy. Just remember I will always be here for you. Thank you for the good times. Goodbye Monica. _

_Love Chandler_

A tear rolls down Monica's cheek.

'Are you going to sign the papers?' asked Rachel.

* * *

'I can't believe you sent her the papers!' screamed Phoebe. 'You should have fought for your love! Be a man!'

'What do you want me to do? Stop the wedding or something?'

'Hey why don't you!'

'What! No way! I'll look like a crazy person!'

Phoebe puts her hands on her hips. 'Hey do you want Monica back or what?'

Chandler thought for a second. 'You know what, I'm going to do it! I'm going to stop the wedding!'

'Hooray!'


	6. I do?

**Chapter 6: I do? **

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if I've upset any of you from the past chapter. I hope this chapter could make up for it. Well please keep on reading and oh I still don't own any of the characters and I also don't the song 'Here I am' by Air Supply. I dedicate this to my friends Gav and Andrea who gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter. On with the story....**

'Well here goes nothing!' Monica thought to herself.

As she walked down the aisle in a room filled only with her family and close friends she started having flashbacks of her and Chandler. From the time they slept together in London, when they said their first 'I love you' to each other, when Monica rolled an eight with the dice in Vegas, when Chandler asked Monica if they could live together, when they got engaged, when they got married and when they finally decided to have a child of their own.

'Monica, do you take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?'

'Um...ah....I..do..'

'I object!' screamed Chandler who was running halfway down the aisle.

'..not. I do not! I'm sorry Richard! I love Chandler and I have given my whole heart to him.'

'Ha!On your face!' yelled Chandler as he happliy does his Chandler dance.

Monica sighed. 'I think I need some fresh air!' She walked quickly outside and was followed by Chandler and Richard.

'Monica, I knew that you still love Chandler this whole time, we all knew. Your friends actually bribed me to be part of their "plan". said Richard.

'What plan?' asked Monica.

'Well they wanted to make you and Chandler see that you two are the only ones perfect for each other and that you wouldn't be able to love another person because your love for each other never dies. They wanted me to date you for awhile and make you see that you'd rather be with Chandler than with me. I was actually surprised when you said yes to my proposal.' replied Richard.

'Well to tell you the truth, I didn't really wanted to say yes. I just said it because I didn't want to raise this child by myself.' said Monica.

'Well you don't have to.' said Chandler who came up from behind Monica.

Monica quickly leaped on to his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'I missed you so much!' cried Monica.

'I missed you too and just when I thought time had set me free, those thoughts of you keep taunting me. Holding you, is a feeling I never outgrew.  
Though each and every part of me has tried, only you can fill that space inside. So theres no sense pretending, my heart its not mending. Just when I thought I was over you  
and just when I thought I could stand on my own, oh baby those memories come crashing through and I just cant go on without you. On my own I've tried to make the best of it alone.  
I've done everything I can to ease the pain, but only you can stop the rain. I just cant live without you. I miss everything about you!'

'Aren't those the lyrics to 'Here I am'?' asked Monica.

'Yeah well it's better to say it than sing it.'

'True!'

'Oh congratulations by the way for the baby!' said Richard.

'Oh Richard hi, I forgot you were here.' said Chandler who stopped smiling.

'To make you less worried, I would never marry Monica because I know that you're the only one perfect for her. Besides, that wedding wasn't even real, everything was fake because we sort of sensed that you would change your mind. The minister wasn't a real minister, that gown is just off the rack.' said Richard.

'Well what would you have done if Chandler never came and I said I do?' asked Monica.

'Well I would have said "I do not!".' replied Richard.

'Thank you for giving her back to me. You are a nice guy.' said Chandler.

'You're welcome, but remember what I told you before, never ever let her go.'

'I'll always remember that!'

'Can you believe it? We almost got divorced because of one little fight, ok a couple of little fights.' said Monica.

'I know! What were we thinking? I think we should start to get less stressful jobs.' replied Chandler.

* * *

'Wow, can you believe it? Our plan worked! They're back together again! Isn't so sweet!' said Rachel.

'Hey speaking of getting back together, have you ever thought about the two of us getting back together?' asked Ross.

Rachel leans over to him. 'Have you?'

'Well...um...yeah...sometimes...ahh..', mumbled Ross.

'Because I do!' said Rachel.

Ross' eyes widened with delight. 'Really?'

'Yeah I mean seeing Mon and Chandler go through that little fight which led them to almost getting divorced made me see that we were them before...except we did break up and they didn't. I learnt that we should learn to forgive each other then learn from our mistakes and make sure we don't do it again.'

'So what are you trying to say?' asked Ross.

'I forgive you for sleeping with that xerox girl, I forgive you for not finishing that 18 page letter I gave to you and I don't care if we were really on a break or not because I still love you Ross, all this time!'

'Wow! For a moment I thought I was only dreaming.'

'So...do you still love me?'

Ross smiles. 'Of course yes!'

Rachel gives Ross a big hug and a kiss.

'Hey, hey what happened?' asked Chandler and Monica who was coming towards their direction with Joeyand Phoebe.

Ross and Rachel shows their holding hands.

'You're back together for real?' asked Monica happily.

'Uh huh!'

'Wow! This is the best day ever! Mon and Chandler got back together! Ross and Rachel got back together too! All in the same day! I feel so happy!' exclaimed Phoebe.

**The last chapter is coming up soon. Please keep on reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. **


	7. Epilogue

**Hey I'm back! Well, this is the last chapter, I hope you'll like it. I still don't own any of the characters. Well on with the story...**

A couple of months later.....

'I can't believe you and Ross are engaged!' said Monica.

'I can't believe you're due in a week!' said Rachel as she rubs Monica's belly.

'I know!'

Monica and Rachel continued to talk very loudly that Gunther had to shush them. Monica knew that the only reason he wants to shush them was that because hearing about Ross and Rachel's engagement breaks his heart.

'So anyway, I think that lillies are really good ow idea and- Oh my gosh! Ow!Ow!' screamed Monica. 'I think my water just broke.'

'You're a week early but!'

'Wow my baby's prompt!'

* * *

The whole gang were all in the hospital in less than ten minutes. It didn't take long until Monica had to go on labour. While waiting Ross and Rachel wandered off around the hospital and Joey and Phoebe were left alone.

'Oh look that baby is so cute!' Joey pointed out.

'I know! Do you think I'll ever have one?' asked Phoebe.

'Of course you will! The right guy is just around the corner.'

'Will I ever find the right guy? I mean I'm already in my thirties and still haven't been in a long term relationship. Do you think I'll die alone?'

'No of course not!', he comes closer and puts his arm around her. 'If you want I'll hook up with you. I've been trying to get into a long term relatonship and I'll like it if it's with you.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, I've always wanted to ask you out.'

'Aww! I can't believe someone so hot could be so sweet.'

* * *

'Now push! One more!'

'I can't! It's killing me!' screamed Monica.

'Keep pushing! You can do babe! Believe me!'

'This will be the last time I'm doing this! Oh help me Chandler!'

He leans over and kissed her for like an eternity.

'That was a lot of help you gave me!'

Within 10 seconds Monica gave birth to their first child.

'Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy!'

'Thank goodness it's all over!' sighed Monica. Chandler kisses her again.

'Um actually, we have one more to go.' said the doctor.

They broke their kiss. 'What!'

'Yeah they're twins! Didn't you see the sonogram?'

'Well the doctor did say that she heard two heart beats but we thought it's the baby and Monica.' said Chandler.

'Does this mean I have to do it all over again?' whined Monica.

Within thirty minutes another baby was born.

'Congratulations! It's a lovely baby girl!'

'We have one of each!', he high fives Monica.

'Can I rest now?'

* * *

Everyone gathered in Monica's room waiting for the babies.

'Chandler said he has a surprise for us. I wonder what it is?' said Ross.

Just then a nurse came in with the baby boy. They all gathered around him until Chandler came in with the girl baby.

'You have twins?' screamed Rachel.

'Yeah that's right!' said Chandler proudly.

'So what are you naming them?' asked Rachel.

'Oooh! Ooooh! How about the girl Pheebs and the boy Pheebo!'

'I want the boy to be Joey!' whinged Joey.

'I'm sorry but I think Mon already had some names planned.' said Chandler. 'By the way, what are they?'

'Well the boy baby could be Chandler Bing Jr., middle name Joey. For the girl baby, I'm thinking Shimmona Ann Bing.'

'I think it's cute.' said Chandler as he kissed her on the forehead.

'Can we just take a moment here. I mean we are so blessed! ' said Phoebe. 'We have friends getting engaged and friends having twins. I even had a best friend of mine ask me out. I think someone up there likes us.'

'Yeah..' they all sighed. Suddenly, four happy faces turned into four shocked faces.

'Wait, who asked you out?' asked Ross.

'I did!' screamed Joey. 'And she said yes!'

'Awww...I knew you two would hook up someday.' said Monica.

'Can you believe it? A couple of years ago we were just six single people. Now we're three couple.' said Ross.

'I know! Life is just full of surprises, I guess.' said Rachel.

'Oh yeah...', the others agreed.

'So...do you all want to go out for a cup of coffee later?' asked Joey.

'Sure....where?' asked Chandler.

THE END

**I know, I know! This chapter is very random. Well I still hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh, I'm also having a new fanfic called "One more chance". This is kinda like the prologue of this story. In chapter 6 of this fanfic(My Undying Love), Monica mentions that they had a couple of fights before. Well I decided to write some of them down in "One more chance". **


End file.
